Takeru Tenkuji
http://appleriders.com/kamenriderghost/main-cast-tenkuji aka the supernatural hero is the eponymous protagonist of the upcoming Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Ghost. History Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future In the Kamen Rider Drive summer movie, Takeru briefly appeared and aided the Special Unit by fighting and destroying some of the numberless Roidmudes. While the TV ad trailer did not show Drive present during this fight, the scenes allude to Kiriko and Genpachiro possibly witnessing the fight of the supernatural warrior.http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/08/kamen-rider-drive-surprise-future-films_9.html Kamen Rider Drive As Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru first appears before Shinnosuke Tomari in a dream the detective experiences during a near-death experience following the destruction of the Sigma Circular. Finding himself in a forest, Shinnosuke is advised by the new Kamen Rider to avoid the dark portal next to him, through which the ghosts of three dead Roidmudes, Super Evolved Freeze, Sword, and Thief, emerge. Ghost introduces himself to his predecessor as he directs him to a bright light which returns him to the real world before defeating the Roidmude spirits, destroying them with a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Ghost appears as the current hero in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Personality Takeru is a timid young man who at first is a bit nervous and scared when he became a superhero. His ability to make himself physically solid as a ghost was also hard to control at first as it depended on his emotional state and his emotions were in conflict at times due to his worrying and depression of his deceased state. Upon hearing that he only had 99 days to live, he felt he couldn't achieve his goal of obtaining the other Eyecons. He was a bit self-defeating at times due to a lack of confidence, something that seems to have faded away by the time he meets Shinnosuke Tomari Damashii Ghost's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider GhostUchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Ore= Ore Damashii *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.5 t. *'Kicking power': 10.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/oredamashii/ Ore Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's base form, activated by using the Ore Ghost Eyecon. This form's Omega Drive finisher is a flying kick that uses spiritual energy that makes the body and mask of his form glow and envelops him in orange flame. Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Drive 47-48, Ghost 1-2 - Musashi= Musashi Damashii http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/08/kamen-rider-ghost-musashi-newton.html *'Height': 209.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.9 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 41.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/musashidamashii/ Musashi Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's red dual sword-wielding form. It is activated by using the Musashi Ghost Eyecon and inserting into the Ghost Driver. The form is based on the legendary Japanese swordsman , the founder of the Niten-ryū katana swordfighting style in Japanese martial arts. Appearances: Special Preceding Video, Episode 1 - Newton= Newton Damashii Newton Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's blue power-based form. It is activated by using the Newton Ghost Eyecon and inserting it into the Ghost Driver. The form is based on renowned physicist and mathematician , the scientist responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. As this obviously implies, this gives Ghost the power to manipulate gravity by generating gravitational pulses from the orbs on his hands to knock back his enemies or weigh them down with crushing force. Alternatively, Ghost can use the gravity orbs as makeshift boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches. Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video - Edison= Edison Damashii Edison Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's yellow electricity-wielding form. As its name and powers suggest, it is based on the famed American inventor , whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Appearances: Special Preceding Video, Episode 2 - Robin= Robin Damashii Robin Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's green ranged weapon form. It is based off of the legendary outlaw , whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture. By combining the Condor Telephone Ghost Gadget with the Gangan Saber into Arrow Mode, Robin Damashii is able to use archery based attacks. - Billy the Kid= Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. - Beethoven= Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. - Benkei= Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. - Goemon= Goemon Damashii - Ryoma= Ryoma Damashii - Grimm= Grimm Damashii - Sanzo= Sanzo Damashii - Himiko= Himiko Damashii - Tokon Boost= Tokon Boost Damashii Tokon Boost Damashii is Ghost's upgraded version of Ore Damashii. It is a red-colored version of his Ore Damashii with fiery details on the suit. In this form, he is armed with the Sunglasslasher. }} Fighting Style Takeru's fighting style in his Ore Damashii form is agility-based, using his natural abilities as a ghost to "float", briefly and quickly levitating short distances to and away from his opponent for fast strikes or to quickly evade attack. Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons *Gangan Saber - Standard sidearm weapon *Ghost Gadgets- Ghost's Support Robots Vehicles *Machine Ghostriker - Ghost's personal Rider Machine. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takeru Tenkuji is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ghost, his suit actor is who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Ghost, Ghost is labelled and . Notes *Takeru is the first Primary Rider whose first name is entirely in katakana and not kanji. *Ghost's main form having glowing light up features on the body armor and mask is similar to the Riders of Kamen Rider 555. **His transformation is also similar to the Riders from 555, where the glowing features on his suit appear first before the entire suit materialises around him. References Category:Primary Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Slasher Riders Category:Mystic Riders